


No Need for Tears

by KratosAurion97



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boobjob, F/M, Incest, Large Breasts, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 19:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18414260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KratosAurion97/pseuds/KratosAurion97
Summary: In a world where Emmeryn is saved and there is no tratior in the Shepherds, the two Lords of Ylisse spend their days finding free time to fuck.





	No Need for Tears

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous request.

After the charming woman named 'Marth' helped Chrom save Emmeryn and defeat Gangrel, Ylisse had once again settled back into peace.

Chrom and his lover, Marth--who had revealed to him her true name--Lucina, had enjoyed a brief vacation while Emmeryn remained Ylisse's queen.

"Mmm," Chrom groaned, he reached out towards Lucina's side of the bed and felt the blue-haired girl's nude form under the blankets. He wished he could just lay here all day with the buxom swordwoman, but he did have to go on patrol early today. He slid out of bed and looked behind him to see Lucina's smiling face as she slept. Chrom also smiled, he knew there was more to her story, but he trusted her, and he wouldn't pry knowing she'd tell him everything about her past eventually.

The prince quickly geared up and left his bedroom that he was now sharing with Lucina, he used his key to lock the door from outside the castle hallway, not wanting anyone to disturb the sleeping beauty.  
******************  
"Lord Chrom?" Lucina mumbled, she turned over just after she awoke, she sighed upon recalling that Chrom was going for a march near the border with Plegia. She knew it was selfish to desire her father so much when there were plenty of people out in the world that needed his aid, but Lucina still yearned for his touch, his cock. Even though his seed was still spilling from her pussy from last night, she still wanted more.  
*****************  
"Hah!" Chrom grunted, swinging his wooden practice blade against Cordelia's and knocking the redhead's sword out of her hand. 

"I yield!" Cordelia gasped, stopping herself from falling backwards from the final sword blow. She watched as Chrom nodded and lowered his own blade, Cordelia turned around and walked over and leaned forward until she was bent all the way forward, presenting her plump, round ass that was clad in a thin crimson thong. She stood back up and turned around after grabbing her blade, she knew the look on Chrom's face meant he finally took notice. "My prince? Why are you covering your lap with yours hands?" Cordelia asked, pretending like she didn't know. 

"N-no reason, I just remembered I'm late for something!"

Cordelia sighed after Chrom turned and ran, she felt like she was getting closer...  
*****************  
After Cordelia left the training grounds, Chrom came back to deal with his problem. He looked down and examined the erection under his pants. It was in broad daylight and he was lucky no one was around to see him in this state.

"Lord Chrom," Lucina spoke from behind, she had snuck up on the prince after his sparring session. "I didn't know you were back from your patrol."

"A-ah Lucina! I didn't think anyone was around!"

"There's nothing for you to hide, my prince. She spoke, walking to get a better look at his bulge. "That redheaded harlot bent over so she could flash her butt." Lucina went on, "But she dosen't know that you have a busty woman already--one with a big, round butt as well!" Lucina spoke, reaching out to cup his crotch.

Chrom moaned from Lucina rubbing his dick, she quickly dropped to her knees, he watched as her plump tits bounced when she dropped suddenly, her usual tunic always had a low neckline, Lucina used this to flaunt her ample cleavage to Chrom. Though he also always noticed that her tight leggings also accentuated her already perky and full ass. Lucina ripped his pants and underwear down, without even a second of delay Chrom felt Lucina's lips wrapping around the head of his cock. The young woman went to work bobbing her he head up and down his shaft, passionately slurping down his dick with ease. Chrom reached down and pulled the neckline of Lucina's top down, letting her plump tits hang free as Lucina worked his length over.

"Mmm," Lucina purred, looking up at the prince. She eagerly ran her tongue all along his shaft as she relished in his cock's taste. The salty pre-cum was a delight for her tongue to catch, it only encouraged her to serve him with more attentiveness. She went back and forth, back and forth, massaging her lover's cock with her warm, damp mouth. She made some pretty lewd slurping sounds and sultry moans just to show Chrom how much she loved sucking on his cock.

"G-gods," the Lord groaned, he stroked Lucina's cheek before pulling her hair back behind her shoulders, he held her hair in a ponytail held by his hand as the eager woman blew him with ease. It was so nice fucking a commoner like Lucina, she had no reserves like some pompous noble girls he knew; Chrom could fuck her on all fours, have her ride him, and she was even eager to put her lips and tits to good use. Chrom didn't know if he'd ever impregnate or marry Lucina, but he sure enjoyed waking up to her curvy body hugged up against his in the winter. "Can you give my balls some attention?"

Lucina hummed at the thought, she pulled off of Chrom's cock, giving his tip a nice kiss before she reached forward and lifted his thick rod up to expose his plump, royal nuts to herself. The girl leaned in, bringing her lips in to kiss her father's sac. It would always be odd to Lucina knowing that she was fucking her father--especially since he has no idea who she really was. But that taboo fact only increased Lucina's thrill.

Chrom groaned, his strong hands gripped her head tightly and pushed her face closer to his nut sack. Shivers ran down his spine as Lucina outright worshiped his sac, she kissed and sucked on his balls lewdly, her hands reaching behind his legs to squeeze his rear wile she made out with his balls. "Gods," He cooed, grinding his crotch against Lucina's face even while he felt her lips gently tugging at his sac and her tongue slithering in between his balls. 

Lucina was all to eager to drop to her knees to pleasure her father and lover, she inhaled the manly smell of his balls while she continued to suck on his right nut, Lucina felt her father's cock grinding against her forehead while she was face-deep into his leathery sac. She loved his cum; she'd take it across her face, tits, butt, and into her eager mouth. But she wasn't auite ready for his load yet. Lucina pulled back with a pleasant smile on her face, she reached out and grabbed her lover's shaft, guiding it between her plump boobs. She wrapped her tits around Chrom's shaft and felt him starting to hump forward against her chest.

"A-ah..." Chrom groaned, unable to form any sentences as be was too distracted by the 'hole' Lucina made with her breasts; he humped steadily into her cleavage, feeling her warm titties rubbing against his dick while she kept her rack still but wrapped around his shaft.

"I've always loved the fact that I'm as busty as that dark-haired Plegian Mage you recruited," Lucina spoke, looking straight up at Chrom from her kneeling position, letting out moans and cute sighs amidst her father fucking her jiggly chest. She felt her skimpy panties being steadily soaked by her arousal; the thrill of blowing and giving her father a titfuck in the middle of the sparring field within the castle courtyard was a thrill that made Lucina only more turned on.

"I do love your chest Lucina."

"I know but how much," Lucina slyly asked him.

"R-right! Well then, I always find myself staring at your bouncing tits even when others are around. When I'm laying in bed alone, I can only think of your tits wrapped around my dick with you sliding them all across my shaft."

Lucina giggled, it was clear Chrom was speaking his actual thoughts and not just telling her what she wanted to hear. Chrom always complimented her looks, bought her racy lingerie and nightgowns--he loved her like his queen and he was determined to treat her like one. "Cum all over my face and tits, cover me with your royal seed," Lucina purred, looking at her cleavage and watching Chrom's dick thrusting even more desperately in between her boobs.

Chrom groaned, he fucked Lucina's tits fast and hard, encouraged by her request to be showered by his Exalted cum. The prince grabbed her shoulders and drove his cock upward into the tight valley of her ample breasts; he was going to give Lucina just what she asked for, but at this point Chrom couldn't hold back!

"Chrom..." Cordelia whispered, standing behind a tall stone statue depicting Naga that stood nearly 50 feet from the training grounds. She watched in jealously and despair as that blue-haired woman was down on her knees and pleasuring Chrom's cock in a way Cordelia couldn't.

"F-fuck!" Chrom swore, he pulled his shaft away and stepped back a few inches, his cock jerked wildly and hands-free, splattering thick ropes of hot sticky spunk messily across Lucina's tits, neck, face, and hair. She smiled at him, taking his load with pride as he spewed out enough cum to impregnate every prominent female Shepherd. Chrom gasped for breath as his orgasm passed. He stared intently at his chesty lover who was licking the seed of her lips.

"I'll sneak back to our room and get cleaned up. Then I'll meet you in the dining room for supper."

"I'll see you then, my love." Chrom replied softly, bringing his cockhead to her lips for a quick cleaning.  
******************  
"Thank gods," Chrom groaned, he stopped in front of his bedroom door in the castle hallway, he turned the doorknob to go inside.

"Hello, my dear," Lucina purred, standing in front of the foot of the bed facing the door, watching as Chrom closed the door behind him with an eager smile on his face. Lucina was dressed in a cobalt blue lingerie set; the bra half was very tiny like a micro bikini, covering just her nipples and areola and leaving the underside of her breasts exposed. And her skimpy panties were a thong of the same color, the waistband was made of a thin string that was only slightly bigger than the thong strap that was settled between her plump rear cheeks. She was also wearing a red bracelet that made the brand in her eye invisible that the Tiki of her world had given her.

Chrom stepped in and embraced Lucina, his hands finding their way to her round and nearly bare ass. The prince brought his lips to the woman's, his tongue slipping against hers as he felt her fiddling with his belt. He started to lead them towards the bed as Lucina tugged down his pants, Chrom left his armor and blade with Frederick.

"Fuck me hard," Lucina whispered, pulling her lips from her father's. 

Chrom lifted her up and hauled them both up onto the bed, laying Lucina down on the center of the bed with her head on the pillow. She spread her legs eagerly, letting Chrom have access to her panties. He reached beneath her and unclasped her bra, he pulled the garb off, letting her massive tits jiggle freely. 

"Turn me over, I want you to see the back of my panties," Lucina purred, gazing at her lover as he did just that.

"How lovely," Chrom noted, looking at Lucina's big, exposed ass and the thin blue thong strap held tautly between her rear cheeks. He slid the crotch fabric of her panties to the side, exposing her tight and slick pussy. Chrom pulled his shirt off and pulled his underwear down his legs and tossed them off to the side. Without further delay, he brought his cock right up to her cunt and pushed in, spreading her vagina lips around his shaft as he sank forward. Chrom instantly began to pound Lucina, driving his thick cock all the way into her slick pussy, pulling halfway out and slamming back in, building up a steady tempo in fucking her. Chrom was always stealing looks at Lucina; her plump tits and her full rear he was currently looking at as he stuffed her pussy always caught his attention. Though it didn't help that the blue-haired girl often put her assets on display for all to see--especially Chrom.

Lucina was getting fucked from behind with a smile, her full, hanging tits were swaying back and forth as Chrom drilled her pussy madly. Gods she was so wet, she could feel Chrom's thrusting cock splashing her juices at her entrance each time he bottomed out inside her. The princess was all too eager to bend over to be plowed by her father. Deep down she knew it was wrong to let Chrom fuck her as such, but with all the sensations stirring inside her from the prince's jackhammering dick, she was eager to accept the guilt and move on.

Chrom grunted freely while he drove his length deep inside Lucina's vagina, the wet clenching sensation was what kept him moving his hips firmly back and forth. Ever since he took Lucina's virginity and made her the woman she is now, he couldn't even think about touching another woman. The man had his hands on Lucina's waist, holding her still so he could ravaged her cunt as steadily as he could. His plump, royal nut sack was moving with his hips, slapping the female Lord's shapely thighs. They often got notice that other residents in the same hallway would occasionally hear him and Lucina fucking like animals, neither one really cared; after all, the pair that defeated Gangrel and saved Ylisse should have as much freedom to make as much noise as they could while they fucked.

While Lucina was looking at the headboard and taking Chrom's steady thrusts, she felt a hunger deep inside to ride and proud the absolute hell out of her own snatch with her father's cock. And it would let him have a bit of time to relax, being the leader of the Shepherds he needed as much downtime as he could get. "Enjoying my hole, Lord Chrom?"

"For sure," He grunted through gritted teeth, "Any reason you ask?"

"I was just wondering if you'd like to lay back and let me finish up." She purred, instantly feeling Chrom's steady thrusts within her front hole stop. She got up onto her knees and grabbed the pillow, she turned around and saw Chrom awaiting for the object she just grabbed.

Chrom took the pillow and put it behind him before laying back on it, his head resting near the foot of the bed. He looked down his body, watching as the curvy royal woman climbed up onto his lap and lined his dick up with her dripping snatch.

Lucina eased down Chrom's shaft, bracing her hands on his firm, toned stomach. She began to lift and drop her hips, dragging her snatch up and down along his prick, his rod leaving her with a warm, happy feeling as she worked towards fucking herself relentlessly. Lucina's mouth hung open in a perfect 'o' shape from the feeling of pounding herself down his length and taking his cock so deep she could feel his tip knocking against her cervix. "It feels so wonderful. Do you still have a big load for me?"

"I do, I'll plant it right in your womb!" Chrom replied, awaiting his chance to give the final thrust and pump Lucina full of seed.

Lucina moaned at the thought alone, she picked up her speed, bouncing eagerly and shamelessly impaling herself over and over again furiously down her father's dick. Her vaginal walls were being massaged by his stiff length, the friction sending sparks of warm delight through her. The Ylissean's wild bucking caused the bed to creek loud and crudely. And little did they know, that same creaking sound made its way down the all to Exalt Emmeryn's bedchambers.

Chrom was focused on the rapid bouncing of Lucina's large breasts; her body moved firmly and nothing like frail noble girl, Lucina fucked herself like a proper warrior would--fast and hard, looking only onward to the pleasure she would gain. It took all of his will power not to cum now; the friction was warm, and the slick kneading of her pussy was too good to just splurge now. 

Lucina caressed Chrom's abs as she plunged her ass downward, slamming her snatch down his shaft in a desperate surge of bucks, her tits bouncing with her as she moaned "Lord Chrom" over and over. Eventually her orgasm hit, she gushed onto his cock and lap, Lucina felt Chrom drive his cock upward one last time; then she felt the warm torrent of royal jizz filling her twat. Lucina cooed, sweat ran down her body as Chrom ran his hands up her hips and towards her jiggly melons. "Chrom," She cooed, feeling his load flooding her womb, without using any sort of protection, she knew he had just impregnated her.

"I knew you were having thoughts about leaving. Would you mind staying here and help me continue my family tree?" Chrom asked.

"Of course," Lucina responded instantly, leaning forward to lay on top of him, leaning in to kiss him as he cupped her round rear.


End file.
